1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to network load balancing and, more specifically, to a system and method for balancing network load across multiple paths.
2. Description of the Related Art
In networking, it is generally advantageous to send traffic over multiple paths. Path diversity keeps traffic from becoming overly dependent on any one path, and increases network performance by reducing the likelihood of overloading a given path.
In conventional networks, multiple paths are often derived based on the individual load balancing techniques employed at the various switches along the path. Multiple paths are available, but the selection of a particular path may be the product of complex interactions of local decisions made by a variety of switches. However, in the interest of network efficiency, it is often desirable for network paths to be both deliberately selectable and repeatable so that paths between two endpoints can be selected by a load balancing algorithm. Therefore, what is needed is a method for switching a packet that allows for selection of one of a plurality of available paths between a pair of endpoints.